1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fastening assembly, especially to a fastening assembly with a clasping structure; the present invention also relates to a walker, especially to a walker with said fastening assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art(s)
People in need of mobility aids, such as the elder or patients with injured lower limbs, often use a walker to assist with walking. However, a conventional walker does not have any folding feature and is inconvenient for storage.
With reference to FIG. 7, a conventional walker 9 comprises a connection part 70, a fastening assembly 80, and two side frames 90.
The connection part 70 comprises two brace units 71, an inner face, and an outer face. Each brace unit 71 comprises a joint portion 711 and a mounting portion 712. The joint portions 711 are used for connecting the two brace units 71. Each mounting portion 712 is mounted on each side frame 90 respectively. The inner face of the connection part 70 faces a user of the walker. The outer face is opposite to the inner face.
The fastening assembly 80 comprises a fixed member 80 and a stick 82. The fixed member 81 comprises an internal face, two clamping ends 811, and an insertion opening 812. The insertion opening 812 is formed between the two clamping ends 811. The stick 82 is formed from the internal face and extends to the insertion opening 812.
The stick 82 of the fastening assembly 80 is transversely inserted into the joint portions 711 of the two brace units 71 from the outer face of the connection part 70 and clamps the connection part 70 by the two clamping ends 811.
Although the conventional walker 9 can easily be disassembled for storage, the fastening assembly 80 of the conventional walker 9 does not have any other fixing member between the two clamping ends 811 after being assembled to the connection part 70. Hence the fastening assembly 80 may fall off when the user inadvertently touches the fastening assembly 80 and the two brace units 71 will separate from each other. It may make the user lose support from the conventional walker 9 and fall.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a fastening assembly and a walker comprising the fastening assembly to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.